The SandWing Treasure
The SandWing Treasure was partly stolen by three scavengers, Flower (Rose) and Fluffy, the parents of Holler (Ivy), and partly by Princess Blister right after Queen Oasis's death about eighteen years before the events in the series. Known artifacts include the Lazulite Dragon, the Eye of Onyx, the SandWing Scepter, and one of the three existing Dreamvisitors, and an assortment of other gems, coins, and other treasures. The second Dreamvisitor was in the NightWing fortress and was most likely covered in lava and presumably destroyed in the eruption, while the third was found by Scarlet, most likely in Burn's Weirdling Tower. The treasure (mainly the Eye of Onyx) was one of the main reasons why the seven dragon tribes were fighting in the war; the title of SandWing queen being the other reason. The Eye of Onyx was the most sought after, as whoever held it instantly became the queen of the SandWings, regardless of their blood. It is later shown that supposedly only a worthy SandWing can hold it and survive, after the incident with Blister. Sunny considered for a moment becoming the newest queen of the SandWings, but decided her mother, Thorn, would be a better pick. The IceWings spent a lot of their time searching and destroying scavenger dens; thus it can be concluded that finding the stolen treasure was a priority to Queen Glacier, as her ally Blaze had promised Queen Glacier land for helping Blaze earn the throne. It is unknown if the treasure was returned to the SandWings or SandWing treasury after Blister's death in The Brightest Night. The Eye of Onyx as well as various gems was actually hidden in Queen Oasis's skull by Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, thinking she would be able to return later to gather it, or just that she didn't want to be caught with it. The two scavengers, Holler and Fluffy, had the Lazulite Dragon and the dreamvisitor, which was returned to Sunny. Another piece of the treasure, the SandWing Scepter, is not known to have been found yet, but may appear later in the series. ''The Brightest Night 'The Eye of Onyx The Eye of Onyx is a black sphere, an enchanted piece of SandWing treasure, with wings made from molded, beaten gold, and set on a chain of hammered gold links. Due to its name, it is almost certainly made from onyx. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand and the SandWings, as long as the previous ruler has died. Therefore, if any of the SandWing sisters had it, they would become queen, suggesting that the Eye of Onyx was hidden away. It was revealed in The Brightest Night that Flower, Smolder's pet scavenger, had stolen it and some other pieces of treasure after Queen Oasis was slain. Fearing she would be captured by the SandWings, she placed it in Queen Oasis' mouth, and the Queen and the treasure were both buried at Burn's stronghold. This may be why the war had dragged on for so long, as the Eye had not been found, "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to it," as described by Glory. Flower got Sunny's attention and managed to get her, Glory, Tsunami, and Thorn to dig it, and two bags of treasure, out from Queen Oasis's grave from her skull. When Thorn held it, the treasure gave off a tiny jolt of purple lightning, as if it had accepted Thorn as the new queen. Furious at Thorn for "stealing" it, Blister snatched the Eye of Onyx out of Thorn's talons, proclaiming herself as the "rightful queen". However, on contact, orange sparks flew off of the stone, staring a violent reaction. Lightning flew up Blister's body, and she exploded into a pile of black dust. When Thorn retrieved it, it had "calmed down" by a couple of dark purple lines running across it, then disappearing. Thorn then remarks that she now understood why Queen Oasis hadn't worn it all the time, but still reluctantly puts it on. Sunny claimed that the reflection of the nearby torchlight on the wings must have been the "Wings of Fire." As the series is still named after this piece of treasure, the Eye of Onyx may play another major role later on in the series. The Lazulite Dragon Fluffy gave the Lazulite Dragon to Sunny as part of an exchange for the safety of his friend, Holler. This statue is a large, carved dragon made of lazulite, with emeralds for eyes. It is rumored that the object is animus touched, but it is unknown what the enchantment is, or if there is any at all. '''The SandWing Scepter The SandWing Scepter was mentioned only briefly by Starflight, when he started lecturing the dragonets about the SandWings' treasure, and by Sunny in The Brightest Night when she was trying to guess what the scavengers had stolen and when talking with Smolder about the Eye of Onyx. It has yet to be uncovered. Deserter The Eye of Onyx It was mentioned by Blister when she convinced Burn not to fight her for the throne after the discovery of Queen Oasis's body. Someone (it was never revealed who) suggested the fight, but when one of the princes pointed out that it wouldn't be fair to Blaze, Blister agreed and said that first they should discover who killed Oasis, adding quietly to Burn: "Besides, we don't have the Eye of Onyx." = Trivia * It is unknown if the SandWing Scepter has any purpose or enchantment at all, or if it is just a decorative piece of treasure. * It is possible that some of these items were enchanted by Jerboa, who was a SandWing animus mentioned in ''Darkstalker (Legends''), or any of his ancestors/descendants. Gallery Eye of Onyx.png SandWingSceptor.png Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg The Eye of Onyx.PNG The Eye of Onyx.png LazuliteDragon.png|by Heron Category:Stones/Treasures Category:SandWing History Category:Animus Touched Category:Sandwing Succesion Category:War History